


Don't Lose Your Train of Thought

by spn4evr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn4evr/pseuds/spn4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airport Blowjob. That's it really....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lose Your Train of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://alright4now.tumblr.com/post/63888652944/dont-lose-your-train-of-thought

Dan and Gavin were stuck in the Dallas/Fort Worth International airport. A particularly late flight into the city from England caused them to miss their connection to Austin, which of course was the last of the day. The late hour meant no more flights until the next morning at least. One option was to just rent a car and drive home, and that would be faster than waiting for the morning plane, but of course neither of them had a drivers license so that was right out. The two men resigned themselves to stay at the airport for the short time they were there instead of leaving for a hotel and only having about one hour of good rest before returning.

The first thirty minutes or so they dozed on some of the better seats in the airport before one of them began to get bored and restless.

“Dan…”

Gavin leaned over and poked Dan’s face.

“Dan, are you awake?”

Earning only a sigh in response he poked again, harder this time.

“I’m bored. Can we go exploring?”

“Fine, but as long as we can get some real sleep later.”

Gavin jumped off the chair and grabbed Dan’s hand, trying to pull him up.

“Did you even hear me, B?” Dan questioned as he was hauled to his feet.

“Sleep later, yeah? Now come on!”

The terminal they were in was quickly exhausted by the two men, as all the shops were closed down already. They decided to take the Skylink to continue exploration but were only met with more closed businesses and only a couple of people lingering around.

The train back to their gate was completely empty as it was before. Unfortunately they had about a 5 minute ride until their stop and Gavin was getting uncomfortable in the silence. He was just about to speak but Dan beat him to it.

“Please, B. Tell me why that whole trip was necessary. I could have sleeping this whole bloody time!” Gav rubbed his neck and sneaked a peek out of the corner of his eyes.

“Hey. A bit of exercise never hurt anyone right? Plus I was having trouble sleeping in those awful chairs.” Gavin cleared his throat before continuing. “I ah… I could make it up to you, maybe?”

Dan noticed faint blush on his boyfriend’s face and he raised his eyebrows in response.

Gavin took his silence as consent and moved his hand to Dan’s thigh. He started rubbing the inside of Dan’s leg and the man shifted to accommodate his hands. This move made Gavin gain some confidence so he spoke again.

“I’m sorry I made you walk around, but I promise you’ll have no trouble getting back to sleep.”

Gav moved to palm over Dan’s forming erection. He rubbed the cloth over his dick a couple more times before the train stopped at their destination.

Neither man made any move to get up and no one got on the train. Gavin brushed Dan’s shirt up, exposing his lower stomach and undoing the button on his pants, slipping his hand inside.

Dan stifled a groan as he felt Gav tease his cock over his boxers, his hands tightly gripping the plastic seat beneath him.

Gavin pulled Dan’s now aching dick free from the fabric. He bit his lip as Dan bucked into his hand. He switched hands and put his free arm around the other man’s shoulders, pulling their upper bodies closer together. While continuing to stroke Dan’s shaft, Gavin leaned in to kiss him.

Dan moaned into his open mouth as Gavin’s thumb teased the end of his dick.

“Oh fuck, B…!” Gavin had slid out of the seat onto his knees before Dan. He felt warm breath and then Gavin’s tongue hesitantly tasting him. Not taking too much into his mouth because his infamously terrible gag reflex, he wrapped his hands around what was left.

Dan’s head fell backwards and made a loud crack as it hit the plastic wall of the train. He bit his lip and tried to prevent himself from bucking up but it was so hard to resist. It felt amazing even though Gavin kept losing his balance every time there was a stop.

“Ahh, Gav. I’m getting close.”

Gavin hollowed his cheeks and sucked, one hand trailing down to fondle his balls. He felt his come hit the back of his throat and pulled off immediately, coughing and sputtering. The rest of it ended up on the side of his face and Dan grinned.

“Nice look for ya!”

“Cheers,” he sighed.

It was their stop again but this time they actually got off. Gavin hurried to the nearest bathroom to clean up and Dan sat down again.

As Gavin neared his seat threw away the paper towel he was using to dry his face.

“Hey do you think you could…” He trailed off once he saw Daniel was fast asleep.

Mission accomplished then… Gavin sighed to himself and closed his eyes too.

 

The next morning Geoff picked them up in Austin.

“Shame you guys had to stay over night, huh? Must have been awful.”

Gavin rubbed his eyes tiredly and nodded.

“Nah, I thought it was top!” Dan patted Gavin’s shoulder, nearly throwing him off balance.

Geoff raised an eyebrow but chose not to anything about his cheerful attitude and for that Gavin was extremely grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader: http://scottysamplenacelles.tumblr.com/


End file.
